The present invention relates generally to the design of tamper-evident bands that form a part of a closure for a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to the addition of an annular ridge to a lower portion of a tamper-evident band in order to enhance or improve the ability of the band to prevent any tampering attempt without a suitable indication of that attempt being provided. As the name implies, a “tamper-evident” band is constructed and arranged to make it evident to a user or consumer if tampering with the container or its contents has been attempted. The value of such a band is directly related to how well it performs and how successfully it reveals or prevents any tampering attempts.
One example of tamper-evident bands that are currently in use can be found on metal caps for carbonated beverages. The tamper-evident band is connected to the remainder of the cap by a spaced series of connecting leaders or what are called frangible elements. The container includes an annular stop, referred to as the “A” diameter, at the base of the neck, and the tamper-evident band is anchored below this “A” diameter stop by a series of projections, referred to as wings or tabs. The problem that the present invention solves pertains to those tamper-evident band designs that are constructed so as to permit a small implement or tool to be inserted between the tamper-evident band and the container neck in order to pull down the securing tabs. If these tabs are pulled down and out of the way such that they do not engage the “A” diameter stop upon removal of the cap, undetected tampering attempts are possible. In order for these tabs to be pulled out of the way a sufficient distance and into a sufficient orientation in order to clear the “A” diameter, they need to be pulled down to a near vertical position.
The annular ridge of the present invention is directed to reducing the risk that the referenced small implement or tool might be inserted by reducing the radial width of the clearance space between the lower edge of the tamper-evident band and the container neck. While the annular ridge of the present invention reduces the radial width of the clearance space, it may still be possible for an individual to insert some type of tool or instrument into that reduced clearance space to try and pull down the tabs. Therefore, the primary purpose of the annular ridge is to provide an abutment surface. The annular ridge of the present invention has an axial and radial position, a geometric shape, and an inclined upper surface that serves as an abutment cooperating together so that the tabs cannot be pulled down far enough to preclude abutment with the “A” diameter. Even if it would be possible to design the annular ridge of the present invention to achieve only one of the two improvements as described, the preferred design for the present invention is to be able to achieve both improvements by a single ridge configuration, as disclosed herein as the present invention.